I Am The Storm
by Candyland0530
Summary: The final of the Percy and Severa series. Percy is set for the battle that will end it all. The war is here. Severa is gone? Or is she? A new prophecy is set in motion, how will it all end? Read to find out! Reviews are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

First of all...ty so much all of you for all the messages...you guys r my reason for writing, so this is for all of you :D let's begin the final to the Severa/ Percy trilogy.

Percy~

2 months before the war...

Nothing exciting is happening at camp. The weather has been changing dramatically. A LOT of powerful storms. Nobody knows what the Gods are doing right now.

All that's going on is training. It's not fun at all. It feels like bootcamp x100.

Right now I'm back home...going back to school...trying to have some sort of normal life.

I looked at my clock and it read 8:00 pm. I sighed as I just laid in my bed and thought about...can you guess who?

Severa.

I wish I could have said goodbye properly and touched her beautiful face one last time.

A knock on my door sounded , after my quiet come in, mom walked in with blue cookies, smiling.

"Hey honey." She whispered.

I gave her a small smile,"Hey mom."

She sighed sitting down next to me on my bed. I moved my legs over and sat up, bending my knees draping my arms over them.

She took my hands in hers,"Honey, I know you're broken over...what happened. But you have to listen to Chiron sweetie. She would want you to live your life happily."

I rolled my eyes,"I know mom...she was...amazing and so unselfish that way."I whispered looking down.

She sniffed and wiped her eye, she loved Severa too,"She was an amazing girl, and most of all, she made you happy."

I smiled, nodding as she hugged me. The rest of the night, we sat there, eating blue cookies and laughing, sometimes even crying.

Yeah, I'm a total momma's boy.

1 week into school...-

I had a picture of Severa and I in my binder as I was sitting in History class and flipping through my history book.

"Hey dude, who's the babe?" A boy came up to me, smirking at the picture.

I quirked my eyebrows,"What?"

He rolled his eyes,"The hot chick in the picture."

I stood up,"Dude, that's my girlfriend...So I'd appreciate if you'd back off."

He chuckled,"Nice man, I bet she gets a lot of wolf calls though. She's flipping sexy."

I couldn't take it anymore, I punched him square in the jaw.

He fell on the floor and I sat down and watched as everyone crowded over him.

He stood up glaring at me, his hand over his now bloody lip.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Jackson."

I rolled my eyes...he had nothing on me.

Douche.

After school!

I was walking home when my phone buzzed.

Rachael: Hey Percy, wadup?

I sighed and texted her back.

?

Rachael: im doin good, wanna do somethin l8r?

I didn't respond, I had to think this through. Was I ready to hang out with another girl? I mean, Annabeth is different, we were strictly friends...Rachael...I don't know.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

Hey honey, stuck at work. Spaghetti in the fridge for you!

Love you,

mom.

I smiled and put the note down and went to my room dropping my backpack on the floor and plopped down onto my bed.

I took out my phone and responded to Rachael.

Sure.

Rachael bought the candy and I bought the popcorn and drinks.

We walked into the theatres and got seated to watch "VAMPIRES SUCK". Her choice, but I heard it was funny, and I hate Twilight...so.

She smiled at me and I smiled half heartedly back.

The lights went out and the movie began.

After MOVIE~~

"That was hilarious!" She laughed, as we walked out of the movie theatres.

I chuckled as we walked outside to Phil's car, he let me borrow it.

We got in and she smiled,"I'm glad we did this."

I smiled a little"Me too."

She smiled and leaned in and I froze.

She closed her eyes and kept leaning in closer and I just sat there.

What?!

I just sat there, but when she got close enough, I pushed her back and cleared my throat as I avoided her gaze and started the car.

She looked at me with a hurt expression and sat back in her seat and buckled her seatbelt.

I sighed and backed out of the parking lot.

It was an awkward silence...I think a gay baby was born...

I breathed in and spoke,"Rachael...I'm sorry...it's just that I don't like you that way and I'm still-"

She put her hand up,"I know Percy, you're still in love with your dead girlfriend."

Those 2 words stung me...I swallowed my tears and shook my head,"Yeah...but we're still friends right?"

She sighed, looking out the window,"I guess that's all we'll ever be then."

I sighed and nodded,"Yeah."

She didn't understand what I'm going through...I don't think anyone ever will.

I pulled up at her driveway and walked her to her doorstep. She rang the doorbell and I smiled slightly at her. She smiled slightly back and went inside when the door opened. I said goodnight and she closed the door with a little more force needed.

I ran my hand through my hair and walked back down to the car...I didn't act like a douche did I?

I walked in the door,"I'm home!"

My mom came out from the living room with a smile on her face,"Hey honey!"

I smiled a little, "Hey mom."

Her face fell, she knew something was wrong. I just shook my head and walked into my room. I jumped when I saw Grover on my bed.

"Grover?" I whispered and he smiled,"Hey dude!"

I laughed as he hugged me.

"What are you doing here, man?" I smiled and he shrugged,"Taking a break from my search."

I smiled,"What about camp?"

He rolled his eyes,"Boring without you and Annabeth and Sev-" He stopped talking looking down...

I nodded my head and looked at my shoes.

Well this is awkward.

"Go on?" I sighed. He shook his head,"Sorry man, I forgot. My mouth just kept...yeah. Umm, I was saying that all everyone is doing is training...Nothing new."

I cleared my throat giving him a small smile.

Grover and I just pretty much hung out in the apartment. Watched TV, played video games, now we were just sitting on the balcony drinking lemonade.

It was quiet until Grover finally spoke.

"Hey dude...you know the night when Severa...you know." He looked at me and I tried not to scream from the pain in my heart when he brought this up.

I just nodded and stared blankly at the city.

He went on,"What did Zeus mean when he said that the "ritual wasn't over"?"

I shrugged and took a gulp of my drink and looked at him,"I don't know, but whatever it is, I hope it means Severa is still alive."

Then my mom came running out,"Percy, pack up! You're going back to camp!"

I looked at her,"Why?"

"It's under attack..."

I quickly packed everything I needed, but I kept Riptide out. My mom gave Grover and I some Persephone's Pearls. We stepped on them and let them take us to camp. When we got there, it was terrible. Buildings were on fire, campers were running around, looking for battle gear. I threw my bag down and clicked my pen. Grover got his dagger out. We put on some armor and I ran up to an Apollo kid named George,"What's going on?!"

He turned to me with a panicked face,"3 hyrdas and 3 drakons!"

I cursed under my breath. Campers saw that I was here so everyone gathered.

I began shouting out orders,"10 campers go to the lake! Hold off any other monsters that might be coming. If a hydra comes, don't chop off their heads, burn, drown or stab its chest!" They nodded and ran off.

I looked at the remaining campers,"I need 3 of you to start IMing other campers and Chiron's cousins, we need all the help we can get. 5 of you, put out the fires! Everyone else, you come with me!"

Everyoen nodded and ran to their positions. I had about 30 campers with me.

I saw a hydra blowing fire at the trees.

I led everyone to attack.

"15 ATTACK THIS HYDRA, 15 ATTACK THE DRAKON NEAR THE DINING PAVILION." I shouted.

Everyone began talking about who was going where. When 15 ran off, I led the remaining to the hydra.

Everyone began slashing, avoiding the heads but going for the heart. Apollo kids began firing arrows.

I looked over to the lake and saw the 10 people fighting off a drakon. 2 drakons down, 1 to go. 1 Hydra down, 2 to go.

We wouldn't make it that long.

I saw more campers filing in and sighed in relief. "Hold it off guys! I'll be right back with more help!" I shouted.

Everyone nodded and I went up to George who was with me,"You're in charge while I'm gone, don't do anything stupid!"

He nodded and I ran off to get the campers who looked scared and confused. I counted them quickly, there were 11. We had a lot more campers to come. I prayed silently that they'd get here quickly.

"Okay I need all of you to get suited up, get your weapons and go fight off the hydra near the battle arena! Go!"

They all nodded and ran to get ready.

I ran back to where my group was and continued fighting.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and saw Annabeth. Oh thank the Gods!

I smiled,"Hey, feel like helping?"

SHe shrugged rolled her eyes,"Nothing better to do."

I chuckled as she ran at the hydra, sword raised. I looked behind me, the fires were being put out quickly. I looked at the lake, they were finishing off the drakon, I saw it drop.

Things were going pretty good. But we had 1 more hyrda and drakon to go.

I ran over to the lake,"Guys, go get the other drakon, it's somewhere near the Zeus cabin!"

Zeus cabin...Severa's cabin...I would not let that burn down. I shook my head running back to the hyrda.

Annabeth went in and quickly threw her sword into the hyrda's heart. It roared in pain and dropped, as it turned to dust.

We all sighed in relief and quickly took in our surroundings.

Annabeth pointed as we saw the rest of the campers come in with panicked faces.

Annabeth and I ran up,"How many?"

She quickly counted,"17. Everyone's here." We had all 76 campers here, thank the Gods.

Annabeth began giving everyone orders and strategies, they all nodded in response.

"I need 3 Apollo kids running around and gathering those who are badly injured." She finished. 3 Apollo kids...Peter, Mark and Kate nodded and ran off.

Everyone else was taking out their weapons and armor. Everyone was getting tired, and it was obvious. I looked around for a way to help everyone out...then I saw the lake.

I smiled and concentrated...then I felt a huge tug at my gut.

I opened my eyes and saw a huge wave before me. Everyone, including the monsters, stopped fighting and looked at it.

"EVERYONE LURE THE MONSTERS TO THE WATER!" Annabeth screamed. Everyone obeyed and began pushing the monsters back.

The remaining hydra and drakons began roaring and hissing as they backed up.

"1...2...3!"

I let it go.

The wave took the hydra and drakon...and that was that. The water went into the camp, but not enough to hurt or damage anything or anyone. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so in honor of " Sea of Monsters" just being released in theaters here's a second chapter for the day! Reviews are always welcomed! It's a short chapter but I just had to end it at that part!

* * *

Unknown P.O.V-

I watched from Olympus what Perseus Jackson did to save the camp and smiled. He was such a pure soul.

But a tortured one at the same time... He lost his love , his love lost him.

I sighed and walked over to my garden and picked a rose sniffing it fondly. I smiled, I have always admired roses.

They were both a symbol for beauty...and love.

Percy ~~

I woke up in the infirmary and saw how many other campers were on the beds next to me. I sighed as I sat up slowly seeing Annabeth walk in with a huge grin on her face,"Percy!"

I smiled slightly at her and she hugged me,"I'm glad you're okay."

I let go of her and shrugged,"Yeah, I guess."

She frowned at me as Grover walked in smiling,"Hey man, good to see you're doing good."

I gave him a half-hearted smile getting out of the bed and told the nurse. She looked over me once and nodded returning to her work.

The 3 of us walked in silence and I finally let out a breath," So how long was I out?"

Annabeth shrugged,"Only 1 day. That battle was...wow."

Grover and I nodded in agreement . I said goodbye to them as I walked to my cabin. I sighed, it's been about...5 months since...that happened.

We have around 1 month until the war, so everybody, of course, kept training hard. Chiron is still trying to decide on what happened about that monster attack. The fleece should have protected us but somehow someway they got in. He's trying to figure out what Kronos might have planned, but so far, he's coming up with nothing and it's been making everyone very uneasy.

I went into my cabin, showered and changed. Walking back outside seeing the clouds were grey and it looked like it was going to rain. So many storms.. It seemed to reflect my moods, or more my heart. I saw Chiron running up to me ,when he was standing in front of me, his eyes were wide.

"Chiron, what's up?" I said, curious.

His eyes looked urgent,"You need to go to the Big House immediatly, the Oracle called for you."

My eyes widened, I began running to the Big House. I went up the steps ,into the attic and saw the Oracle. Green mist came out and the mummy opened its mouth,

A war will rage from east to west.

It'll bring out the worst, it'll uncover the best. Blood will be shed, secrets told.

Soon the answers will unfold.

A love that will soon transform,

by the one who is the heart of the storm.

The Oracle's mouth closed and the green mist disappeared. I sighed running my hand through my hair as I walked back down the steps seeing Annabeth, Grover and Chiron waiting for me. As I told them what the Oracle said, Annabeth's face scrunched up in anger because she couldn't figure it out. Grover looked at everyone, waiting for someone to get it. I just stood there, looking at Chiron who scratched his beard, thinking.

He sighed shaking his head,"This is an interesting prophecy..."

I nodded in agreement and turned to leave as I went back to my cabin i thought of every possible outcome and finally my head just didn't want to focus so I laid on my bed.

Unknown P.O. V~

I was sitting by the fountain, watching the doves fly around the trees when I heard footsteps.

I looked forward and smiled,"Good evening, darling, how are you?"

She gave me a small smile,"Good, helping Zeus out with Olympus and war business still." She sighed looking at her feet.

I frowned as I stood up taking her hands in mine and brought her to sit down with me on the fountain.

"Love is a pain that is unbearable, dear, but it's also a passion that's irresistable. You can never lose it,but you can't find it either. It's something that comes to you."

She sighed shakily as I rubbed her shoulder,"You'll see him soon enough."

She shook her head,"I can't be with him though, I'm a goddess."

I smiled sympathetically at her,"Love will find its way, it always does."

She smiled,"I wish I could believe that."

I got up and began walking to my home,"Just believe, Severa."


	3. Chapter 3

Helllllllooooo everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story! I've also been hearing mixed reviews on the new "Sea of Monsters" movie. I haven't seen it yet so I'm hoping they are wrong but anyways im going to stop my rambling and let you lovelies read! Remember reviews are always welcome!

* * *

Percy~

My eyes shot open when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I croaked.

Annabeth stepped in, her hair wild and her face sweaty from training,"Hey, how are you?"

I shrugged, still sleepy, she sighed sitting on my bed next to me,"What are you going to do about the prophecy?"

I shrugged again,"Mope around like a pathetic loser?"

She smiled a little,"I agree that you are a pathetic loser, but you can't just sit here like one! You have to at least act like you're a hero."

I rolled my eyes,"Thanks for the peptalk, I feel so much better." I mumbled my face buried into my pillow.

She groaned,"Get up you stupid fatass!"

I shook my head mumbling,"Piss off!" But it sounded like "Pish Awf!"

She gave a big huff , all of a sudden I was on the floor.

"Gosh, asshole!" I mumbled into the floor. I got up and dusted myself off. She ignored me and began making my bed. When she was done, she smiled at me and I smiled back as I jumped back on the bed.

"Percy!" She whined pulling me off the bed, but I held onto the headboard.

"You're acting like a baby!" She shouted. I replied smartly,"Baby is as baby does!"

She stopped pulling for a second, "That doesn't make any sense!" she started pulling harder until both of us flew across the room.

She got up, pulling me up with her,"You are coming with me and we are training!" She said as she dragged me out of my cabin ,despite my protests.

*UNKNOWN P.O.V*

The skies were becoming darker each day in the mortal world. I shook my head and continued walking to see Zeus.

When I opened the giant double doors, I saw him talking with his daughter.

"Zeus, the storms are getting worse."

He turned around to face me,"Yes, I know, but I have no time to deal with small problems right now."

I sighed,"If you keep ignoring the small problems, they'll eventually grow into larger ones!"

His daughter turned towards me,"Yes, we know, once my father isn't under so much pressure, I will deal with the storms."

I smiled,"Good suggestion, Severa," I looked back at Zeus, "Do not stress too much or everything will become harder." I walked out without another word.

*ZEUS' POV*

I shook my head turning back to my charts as I tried to figure out how I could stop this madness from spreading. Severa has been much help to me for the past few months and I have been thankful, but I sense that she's in pain.

I finally built the courage to ask,"What is troubling you?"

She looked at me with her eyes wide at such a question,"Nothing, father, why?"

I shook my head,"No, don't you lie to me, I can sense you are hurting."

She sighed,"It's nothing that I can fix."

I put my hand on her shoulder,"Not alone you can't , but with help you can fix anything."

She smiled,"Everything but this. It'd be foolish to tell you."

"It'd be foolish to think that."

She looked at me again with her eyes big and innocent but with a question flowing in them at the same time,"Father, it's something that's forbidden anyways."

I shrugged,"Doesn't mean it's not worth mentioning."

It was quiet for a few moments until she finally spoke,"It is ok for Gods or goddesses to be with mortals, correct?"

I nodded,"They can have children with mortals yes, but not stay with them. Why are you asking?"

She ignored that question,"What about being with demigods?"

I shook my head,"No, that is forbidden. It was a law made many, many centuries ago. No God or Goddess may mate or fall in love with a demigod, the bloodlines would be messed up."

Her face immediatly fell and she looked down , just nodding silently.

I just realized why she asked that question. I shook my head, for a God I am smart but for a father, I am hopeless.

"Severa, I know you miss him, but-"

She shook her head,"No, I told you it was stupid, that conversation is behind us now."

I put my hand on her shoulder,"Severa, I-"

"Leave it alone!" She snapped and walked angrily out of the room, letting the double doors slam like thunder.

I sighed and wiped my hands over my face...Teenage girls are people who no one, not even Gods, can understand.

Percy's POV*

Annabeth and I were training for like 3 hours, we were getting uneasy about the dark sky, so we went to the dining pavilion. Everyone was eating in silence. I saw some kids looking down at their plate and eating without a word, some kept glancing at the sky with worry in their eyes. I looked for Chiron and finally found him, he was talking in a low voice to Mr. waved at me as she went and sat at the Athena table. I walked over to Chiron , he stopped talking to look at me,"Yes? What is it Percy?"

I sighed and didn't answer for a little bit, then I looked up at him,"What should I do about the prophecy? I don't even know what it means."

He sighed and thought for a few minutes, but they seemed like years. He stroked his beard and finally opened his mouth,"Prophecies are usually tricky, Percy. But you can't find out what they mean until you set out to answer them."

I nodded, not understanding but understanding completely at the same time...if that makes any sense.

I smiled,"Thanks Chiron."

I found Grover and got Annabeth and told them to meet me at the lake in 20 minutes.

They looked at each other confused but nodded anyways, we all went our seperate ways to eat. I sat alone at the Poseidon table as always and began eating. When it was time to give our sacrifices,I threw a piece of chicken in the fire and whispered,"To Poseidon, please help me with this."

***20 minutes later***

Annabeth and Grover came walking down to the sand, I got up and waited until they were right in front of me.

"What's up, man?" Grover asked me, both his eyebrows furrowed.

I smiled,"We got ourselves a quest!"


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to give a shout out to all my lovely reviewers and my new followers! This one is for you !

* * *

Percy~

They looked at me like I was on crack.

"What do you mean we have ourselves a quest?" Annabeth asked, obviously curious.

I smiled,"We have to recruit demigods, train them and prepare them for war."

Grover shook his head,"Man, we have only 1 month until the war, this is bigger than the one when we were 16."

Annabeth nodded in agreement,"Yeah, now Luke- uh, I mean Kronos is stronger than before. How do you expect us to be ready by that time?"

I sighed,"We will be. I'm going to send some satyrs and a few demigods to find more demigods that haven't been discovered yet."

Annabeth and Grover looked at each other then back at me,"We're in."

I sent out 2 Hermes and 2 Hephaestus kids along with 6 satyrs to find demigods. Training was picked up again and everyone was preparing. All that was left was Annabeth, Grover and I to go to Olympus to ask the Gods for their help.

We walked over to Chiron and he smiled at us,"Hello, kids, what's up?"

I scratched the back of my neck,"Um, Chiron we need to go to Olympus."

Chiron nodded hesitantly, but then said "Alright, take some golden drachma with you ,just in case."

I beamed, surprised he agreed so quickly. He seemed to be holding something back though. I shrugged it off and ran back to my cabin.

We were on a bus to New York. I smiled sadly, this was just like old times, back when Severa was with us. Back when I was secretly crushing on her. I swallowed the lump in my throat. No, Percy, she's gone, she's gone. Stop thinking about her. Her smiling face appeared in my mind and I shook my head again. Our bus stopped ,I woke up Annabeth and Grover. When we got off we walked to the Empire State building.

I went up to the man at the desk and whispered in a low voice,"I need to get to the 600th floor."

He looked around before nodding before giving me the card I needed. We went to the elevator that was empty and I scanned the card. We listened to the retarded elevator music before we arrived. I sighed, it seemed gloomier than usual up here. We crossed the pathway and opened the familiar golden doors. Zeus had his back facing us and I took a breath in before saying,"Zeus."

He turned around and had a surprised look on his face when he saw us. Athena came in and smiled at Annabeth, Zeus went up to her and whispered something in her ear. They had a heated conversation before she stomped off.

Zeus turned back to us and asked,"What do you need?"

I sighed,"You know the war is coming near right?"

He nodded and I continued,"I was wondering if you would help."

He shrugged,"I planned on helping anyways, Perseus, so yes we will."

I smiled,"Thank you Uncle." I bowed. When I rose back up I noticed a girl in a beautiful white dress , I gasped , it couldn't be!

"Severa?" I whispered. Her back was to me, but when she heard me whisper, she was about to turn around, but Athena quickly came in , turned her around and took her away from me.

Zeus' face hardened ,"I have work to do, so please leave."

I nodded and slowly left.

Annabeth saw that I was acting glum ,she elbowed me,"What's wrong?"

I shook my head putting my hands in my pockets,"I could have sworn I saw her..."

Annabeth's face looked surprised, her eyes wide. She ignored the subject and looked straight ahead, forgetting I said anything.

Was that really her? No, she was dead... Is she really? Go away, I don't need this right now. What is your heart telling you Percy? Do you really believe she's dead? ...No, I don't want to believe that. Then what do you think? And with that, my conscience left. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I had a lot to think about.

Severa~

I heard someone whisper my name and tried turned around, but Athena immediately came and pushed me forwards.

"There's something I must tell you in the garden." She whispered. I nodded ignoring the familiar voice I heard.

I can swear I heard his voice..

When we reached the garden, she sat me down on the bench and sighed,"Dear, Perseus was here just a few minutes ago..."

My eyes widened. I had the strongest urge to run after him and see his face, but most of all, I just wanted to hug and kiss him, just to feel his lips against mine again. I looked down blinking back tears when I remembered the laws.

Athena sighed,"I'm sorry, dear."

I shook my head,"I miss him."

She rubbed my back comfortingly,"I know you do, but you mustn't interfere with his life."

I stood up,"How would I interfere with his life by seeing him? All I want to do is see his face!"

She remained seated and calm while I stood there, pissed off,"Darling, you must understand that the only way to move on is to let him go!"

I grabbed my head with both of my hands,"I can't let him go! He was part of my life! He was my life!"

She looked at me with pity in her eyes. I paced and she finally spoke,"Severa, I know it hurts, but you can't go back to him."

I ignored her and walked off. I didn't want anymore of her bullshit. I walked into my house that my father had built for me. I slammed the door and leaned against it. I slid down until I was sitting with my back leaning on it and put my head in my hands. I began crying. I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be a goddess. I didn't want to be away from him. But I chose it, because I couldn't let him die.

I walked over and sat down on my couch. I sat there alone... Something I've grown used to.

3 weeks before the war..

Percy~

Ever since I sent demigods and satyrs to find other demigods, we've had a lot of full cabins. So far, we've had 7 more demigods sent. I had to help train a lot, so I was constantly tired. I was relaxing in my cabin, my eyes closed and my hands behind my back. Then I began dreaming...

I was fighting a dracanae, the war raging around me.

I stabbed it, turning it into golden dust. I sighed relieved and looked around me. I saw Travis fighting back to back with Connor. I ran over to help them fight off a hellhound. When I jabbed my sword into it, Travis smiled,"Thanks Perce!" I nodded and ran off to help anyone else.

I was stopped along the way by a huge tornado blowing itself through. But it was only hitting the monsters, avoiding the demigods on our side.

Weird.

When it completely wiped out a huge amount of monsters, it faded away, and something dropped to the ground. I ran over to check it out and saw the most gorgeous girl standing there in a white dress goddesses wore.

I lost my breath.

"Severa?"

She turned around and looked at me ,her face broke into a huge smile,"Percy?!"

I shot up in my sleep with cold sweat on my forehead. I looked at myself, I was still in my jeans and black shirt. I sat there with my legs bent up and put my elbows on my knees as I buried my face into my hands.

"I miss you, Severa." I whispered.

Suddenly it was as if there was a silent wind going through the cabin. My head must have been playing tricks on me ,I swore I heard her voice in the wind.

"I miss you too, Percy."


	5. Chapter 5

this is the chapter where the war finally begins! Will Percy and Severa be reunited?! Read and find out! Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

I've been having so many flipping dreams about Severa it's CRAZY!

I'm dreaming about her like it's nobody's business... I've lost so much sleep because of it . I honestly don't know what the hell is going on. It was never this bad. When I'm training, my mind wanders to her. When I'm sitting down by the Lake, every wave reminds me of her. Everything I hear, see, smell reminds me of her. I think I'm going mental! I got out of bed and got ready for the day.. After getting dressed I walked to the mirror bracing myself on the sink. I looked up and there she was . I whipped my head around..no one .. Im really losing it. I shook my head and sighed as I walked to breakfast.

I put a waffle in the fire as an offering.

"Poseidon, I need your help." I whispered.

Son, everything will make sense, soon.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. I sure hope so.

I was in the training arena as I sliced the head off of the wooden dummy and heard clapping. I turned around and saw one of the girls from Aphrodite cabin. I smiled at her and she smiled back walking over.

"Hey, I'm Lucy." She stuck out her hand and I shook it,"Percy."

She smiled,"Hey, I'm sorry, not trying to be nosy or anything, but your emotion aura seemed...strange."

I tilted my head,"What do you mean?"

She shrugged,"It was like a mixture of black and pink."

I sighed,"Well I don't know what that means."

Her eyes glazed over with sympathy,"It means your heartbroken, Percy."

I scoffed,"I'm way past heartbroken."

I walked over to a bench and sat down, she followed sitting down next to me.

She sighed looking at me,"I can help you, Percy. I am, after all, daughter of the goddess of Love."

I smiled sadly shaking my head,"I don't think anyone can help me, Lucy. Everyone's tried."

She shrugged,"I haven't."

I shook my head again and looked at her,"The only person who could help me is the person who is making me hurt."

She looked at my eyes for a long time and then she looked like she understood what I meant,"You really loved her."

I smiled remembering some of the times we spent together,"Yeah, I did."

She smiled at got up,"Well then love will find its way, it always does."

Then she walked away skipping and humming a happy sounding song.

I shook my head, crazy-ass nut.

3 weeks before the war.~

Severa~

I walked through Aphrodite's garden quickly, looking for her. I saw her sitting on her fountain, petting a dove. How cliche.. I sat next to her and came right out with it,"Am I allowed to visit him?"

She looked at me like I was a lunatic, and hey, maybe I was,"Severa, that's a very big thing to ask."

I looked at her with a serious expression,"I know, but that's why I'm asking."

She shook her head and looked down at her hands,"No, your father doesn't want you to visit him. It's too dangerous for you and him, Severa. Emotionally, physically and mentally."

I sighed angrily,"I don't care."

She looked at me with eyebrows raised,"You don't care that he's in danger?"

I stopped breathing as I realized what she just said. I looked down ashamed as she 'hmmph'ed.

I wiped my eyes as I felt tears coming,"I can't stand it anymore. I'm finally breaking."

She rubbed my shoulder,"I know, Severa. But you will see him during the war. But that may be for the final time."

I looked at her with wide eyes,"Why?"

She shrugged,"Many people die in these things, Severa."

I stood up,"He won't die!"

She brought me back down on the fountain,"I didn't say he would, but it's very unpredictable."

I shook my head,"No, he isn't going to die. I know he won't."

She looked at me,"How can you know that?"

I stood up walking away,"Because I won't let that happen."

I walked through the hallways of the huge castle in the middle of Olympus. I asked workers where my father was and I was told so many different places that I finally gave up and just opened random doors. One time I walked in on a girl and boy worker...um...yeah.

I'm scarred.

I finally found him in the library and I rushed over.

"Father, I want to help in the war."

He looked at me like I was insane. I'm getting a lot of those looks lately.

"Darling, that's not a good idea." He said.

I took a breath,"I know. But you will need me. But instead of being with the Gods and Goddesses, I want to help the demigods. I don't want any of them to die."

He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed,"What is this about?"

I rested my elbow on one of the bookshelves,"I just want to help, dad. They need me."

I smiled on the inside on how easy I felt calling Zeus 'dad'.

He sighed,"Okay, you can, but don't get hurt. Remember, you're very powerful."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, I'll be fine. What's the worse that can happen?"

I pushed myself off of the shelf...only to push that 100 footbookshelf until it fell...knocking down at least 7 other 100 foot bookshelves. I stared with my mouth open.

Zeus pointed at the disaster,"A little something like that."

I smiled sheepishly and ran out.

(smooth..)

Percy~~

I swear to Zeus I'm going fucking insane.

I almost attacked a tree with kisses because I saw Severa's face on it. I'm officially mental. Then I saw her face in the lake and I jumped in, getting crazy stares from people. I need to be put on meds. This was getting out of control. Right now I'm laying in my cabin. It's past curfew, but I can't sleep or I'll go insane with the Severa Dreams. Too late, I fell asleep.

I was running towards where the giant hurricane that just stopped. I saw her.

Severa, my Severa. I ran towards her and picked her up in my arms. I kissed her all over her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I spun her around.

This felt amazing.

I looked in her eyes for the very first time in forever. We both smiled. I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and connected our lips.

She smiled into it deepening it. I gripped her dress around her waist as she ran her fingers through my hair. I licked her bottom lip and she gladly let me in. I roamed her mouth as she roamed mine.

We pulled back with ragged breaths. I put my forehead to hers as she smiled,"I missed you so much."

I shook my head,"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

She smiled and kissed me again. We were cut off by a scream.

I jumped up and saw I was in my room again. I stood up and punched the wall so hard it had a hole in it. That was so real.

I've lost so much sleep. I've tried staying up all night so I wouldn't dream about her. Bad idea.

I've fallen asleep eating breakfast, I've fallen asleep training and one time I fell asleep in a tree...I almost broke my arm.

We only had 3 weeks before the war and I needed to train more. But no, I've been moping around the whole time.

I just honestly don't know what to do anymore.

Before I even realized it... Today was the day, the war...

Severa~

The Gods and Goddesses were uneasy today. Today was the war and the outcome is unpredictable.

I was preparing myself, putting on my armored dress and shoes. The dress was white with blue around the edges, it may look soft, but it had a magic armor on it, as did the shoes.

I put my golden tiara on that I have to wear. All the gods and goddesses are wearing their crowns and such...

Yeah it's stupid.

My father came in and I turned around and smiled.

He smiled back,"It'll be okay."

I hugged him,"I hope so."

We came down from Olympus and arrived in New York.

I sighed as I looked around and saw the people in my life. They were actually my family.

I looked up at Zeus, my father,"Go."

He smiled, kissed my head and nodded,"Good luck, be safe."

Aphrodite came out to me and hugged me tightly,"It'll be okay, darling."

I smiled into her shoulder,"I hope so."

Then, to my surprise, Poseidon came up to me and smiled,"I know you'll do the right thing."

I smiled back and nodded, then they all disappeared, leaving me on the streets of New York.

I closed my eyes and then I heard thunder.

Then I became the wind.

I am the storm.

Percy~~

I looked up at the skies, a storm just started. I sighed and rubbed my hands together. Annabeth patted my shoulder,"Hey, we'll be okay."

I shook my head,"You don't know that."

She rolled her eyes,"Don't be a pansy, Percy. You took a dip in the River of Styx."

I sighed, yeah, I remember that. I did it a few days ago, it hurt like a bitch.

I sighed and felt my lower back tingle, my vulnerable spot. The spot that made me human. I shook a bit and shifted in my seat. The bus stopped outside of the Empire State building and we all hopped out. We thanked Argus and he drove away.

"Alright guys, let's go." I whispered.

So we went into the lobby...visited the palace and I talked to Lady Hestia and Lord Hermes. Then we found out that Morpheus put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep.

That's how the invasion started.

"Scan the whole island, quick." I said. Annabeth's video shield showed the south scene of the harbor. A Staten Island Ferry was coming towards the dock, full of monsters like dracaenae and hellhounds. There were pods of telkhines,sea demons, swimming at the front of the ship.

Then the scene shifted to the Lincoln Tunnel, monsters like giants, Cyclops and dragons were coming in. Then a hugeass Sherman tank came in too.

Holy shit, World War 3 has started.

"What's going on with the world outside of Manhattan." I asked.

Annabeth's eyes furrowed as she frowned,"Everyone and everything within a 50 mile radius is...slowing down. The closer you come, the slower you go."

"Kronos is slowing time."I whispered.

"Hecate could be helping.." A girl named Katie Gardner said. "Look at the cars, they're all veering away from Manhattan like they're told to turn back."

"I don't know." Annabeth sighed, I could tell she was frustrated...because she didn't know. She hated being blind in the mind.

I looked around at everyone, they were stunned and scared. There was only 50 of us..

Shit.

"Well, we can't expect any help to come through." I sighed. We were alone.

"Alright guys, we have to hold Manhattan."

Silena tugged at her armor, then patted my arm,"Percy, Manhattan is huge..."

"We are going to hold it, Silena, we have no choice."

Annabeth then joined me,"He's right, the Gods of wind will keep Kronos' forces away from Olympus by the air. So that'll make him use the ground to assault, we have to cut off the entrances to the island."

"Um, but they have boats." Michael Yew said in a 'duh' tone.

"I got the boats." I said.

"How?"

"Just leave it to me." I told him.

I assigned the Apollo cabin to Williamsburg Bridge, Demeter's cabin to Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel, half of Hermes to Manhattan bridge, the other half to Brooklyn bridge.

"And no pillaging or looting or any funny shit!" I yelled

"AWWWW!" The whole Hermes cabin whined.

I put my hand up, they stopped.

"Aphrodite cabin, Silena will lead you to Queens-Midtown Tunnel."

Then they started talking about wardrobe and how monsters hate the smell of some fancy perfume.

"No stops, unless you think the perfume thing will work then go for it."

A group of Aphrodite girls kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes and put my arms up,"Alright, stop!"

Okay...what was I going to say...

Oh yeah!

"Hephaestus cabin, Holland Tunnel. Set up traps, use all you got." I said.

The guy I assigned leader, Jake, grinned,"Gladly. Let's go guys, for Beckendorf!"

They roared in excitement.

"Alright, now for 59th Street Bridge,

Clarisse-"

Oh shit...

She and her whole cabin weren't here.

"We got it." Annabeth said, stepping up.

"Malcom, take everyone and activate plan twenty-three. You know how."

"Got it."

"I'm with Percy, then we'll join you or wherever we're needed." She said and looked at me.

Someone in the back began giggling,"No detours you two!"

Everyone began chuckling quietly and I rolled my eyes,"Guys, shut up. Keep in touch with phones."

"We don't have phones." Silena said.

I shrugged,"Take phones from people on the street. When you're done with them, throw them away and use a new one. That way, monsters can't track you."

Then everyone smiled and Travis spoke up,"If we find like...a really nice phone.."

"No, you can't have it." I said seriously.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"Yo, Perce, you forgot Lincoln Tunnel." Jake Mason said.

"Crap." I whispered under my breath.

A girl then spoke up,"Leave it to us."

My whole face lit up. Thank the gods!

I saw about 30 girls in white shirts, silver camouflage pants, quivers on their backs, swords ready at their sides and bows in their hands. Then I saw a huge pack of timber wolves at their feet. And most of the girls had hunting falcons on their shoulders.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried and ran to her and hugged her.

Thalia grinned,"Hunters of Artemis, at your service."

I did all that I could to get every part of the island covered. I just got done fighting the Minotaur...again. This was going to be one hell of a battle.

Severa~

I saw Kronos standing tall as he was surrounded by his army.

I frowned when I saw all of my old campmates.

I created a large wind and blew half of his army so far they flew into the water.

I gathered lightning and shot it down, knocking down many Cyclops and Giants with clubs.

I had my eyes on Percy the whole time, but now I couldn't find him.

I growled as I saw the broken Williamsburg Bridge.

In anger, I created an enormous amount of wind and it blew around me, knocking down a lot of monsters and demigods.

I walked past the streets, killing any monster that came near me.

Then, in a flash of lightning, I disappeared from everyone's sight.

I went through the city at lightning literally, lightning speed.

I found the demigods at an abandoned hotel. I took a deep breath before I entered. When I did, everyone was quiet and stared wide eyed at me.

"S-Severa?" I heard someone whisper. It wasn't Percy, but I smiled a little and nodded.

"It's good to see all of you." I whispered.

"Y-you're a goddess?!" I heard Jake whisper/shout. I nodded again. Without warning, everyone got down on one knee and bent their heads low.

I smiled and shook my head,"No, I'm still just your campmate."

Everyone smiled and got up, I got pats on the shoulder and hugs, and people whispered,"It's good to have you back."

I walked through everyone until I found Travis.

He hugged me and I asked,"Where is he?"

He pointed to a room and I thanked him and walked in. There were demigods laying on the bed and I saw Percy outside with an injured Annabeth. I didn't care what my father said. When I saw him, my heart stopped altogether. Everyone disappeared and all that was left was him. I slowly walked over to the glass door that led to the balcony, shaking the whole way. I opened the door and stepped out, he turned around and his mouth dropped when he saw me.

He stood up, taller than me and whispered,"Severa?"


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to my most faithful fan! Jamie! You are the BESTEST! I am working on your one shot right now! But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember! Reviews are always welcomed!

Severa~

He took another step towards me and put his hand on my cheek,"I-is it really you?"

I nodded holding his hand, keeping it on my cheek, smiling the whole time.

He pulled me into his chest.

"Oh my gods." He whispered as his arms tightened around me,"I've missed you so much."

I could hear the smile in his voice,"I can't believe you're here."

I smiled into his chest,"I am."

He pulled back and held my hands with a confused look on his face,"But my dreams, they showed me I'd see you while fighting, I don't un-"

I stopped him,"Because I changed my mind at last minute, I had to see you."

He smiled a teary smile and brought my face to his. Connecting our lips...finally.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he had his hands on my waist. I let myself get lost in the kiss, I didn't know if this would be my last chance to do this.

We heard people clear their voices and we broke apart. I saw Annabeth and ran over and hugged her lightly ,since she was injured.

I felt tears coming to my eyes,"Oh my gods, are you okay?!"

She nodded, wiping her eyes with her good hand,"I can't believe you're here!"

I smiled and hugged her again,"Where's Grover?"

"Sleeping." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

Then I went back to Percy ,He hugged me like he was never going to let me go,"Words can't describe how I feel right now."

I laughed,"Me neither, all I know is that I've been hurting ever since I left."

He kissed my lips softly and I he pulled away leaning his forehead to mine,"Let's not go through that again."

I giggled,"Sounds good."

I saw his gaze drift to the city and he frowned,"Damn Kronos."

I smiled and kissed his neck, since I couldn't reach his lips unless he bent down. He looked back down at me and smiled widely. I looked at the city, too and sighed,"I have to go help soon, Percy."

His grip on my waist tightened and he frowned. "No, I don't want you out there."

I laughed,"Percy, I don't want anyone out there, but I have to go."

He hugged me,"Please, please, please be safe." He whispered desperately.

I held back my tears,"I promise I'll be safe if you do too."

He nodded and I brought his lips back down to mine and kissed him before pulling away smiling at him,"I love you."

That made him grin hugely,"I love you, too, Sev."

I stepped back, because I was going to flash myself out. Before I did, Percy winked at me,"Go kick ass, babe."

I winked back and smiled,"Dayum straight."

Then, in a flash of lightning, I disappeared.

Percy~

I sighed as the love of my life disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Grover came out yawning,"What was that?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, and stared at the sky as I saw lightning flash,"A beautiful storm."

Severa~

I created a huge hurricane pushing it in the direction of Typhon. I growled as I didn't see Poseidon. Damn it, him and his stupid sea palace.

I saw a few demigods fighting a Cyclops. I struck him with lightning , he evaporated into dust. They turned around with wide eyed expressions, making me laugh. They saw me and smiled,"Severa!"

I laughed harder and waved before disappearing in lightning again. I probably just made them feel like they were going crazy. When I reappeared, I was surrounded by monsters, all smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, concentrated feeling a tug at my gut as I pulled water from the dock and made a huge wave, washing them out of my sight. I used the rest of the water to make a whirlpool as I threw it at a mob of monsters coming my way, evaporating all of them into dust.

I saw a bunch of demigods fighting 2 hydras. I gasped as they spit fire.

I flashed over there and stood in front of them as I yelled,"Step back!"

They did as told without question and I brought two huge lightning bolts down, zapping them, killing them instantly.

They stared at me in awe. They shook their heads, realizing I was a goddess and bowed down. I bowed to them too,"Good work, guys."

Then I gathered wind and disappeared in it.

Percy~~

I was beyond happy right now, I swear people thought I was taking drugs. I was going up to random people and asking,"Isn't it a beautiful day?"

The only worry I had was about her on the battlefield. She was an amazing fighter, but she liked to take on huge challenges. Grover made me lie down and relax, but it was difficult. But finally, my eyelids closed and I let sleep take over.

Severa~~

I wiped the blood off of my head and slashed my sword through the troll thing.

This war was insane.

I closed my eyes to contact my father.

How's it going with Typhon?

I waited for his response as I ran to help a demigod fighting two hellhounds. She thanked me and I nodded.

We're trying our best Severa, but Typhon is a very powerful beast.

I sighed loudly and shot a crowd of monsters coming for me without looking.

Let me come and help.

Percy~~

I felt someone shaking me and I shot up, hitting my head on Annabeth's video shield.

"Ow!" I groaned and she laughed,then I smiled at her,"Good to see you're feeling better."

I noticed Will standing by her and mentally shook my head, looks like those two are still going strong.

A flash of lightning came and revealed Severa. I rolled my eyes,"Always good at making an entrance."

She bowed,"Thank you." She said smiling at me.

I walked over to her with Annabeth and Will.

Severa noticed Will and smirked,"Hi Will."

He chuckled,"Hey Severa." She smiled and looked at Annabeth and wiggled her eyebrows as Annabeth blushed.

Severa's face turned into a frown and I put my hand on her arm,"What's wrong, Sev?"

She sighed and pulled me to a corner and I kept my eyes on her face, she looked down and I pulled her face up with my hand,"Babe, what's up?"

She looked at me with a look that said 'I'm sorry'. I searched her eyes for something to tell me what's wrong, but for the first time, I found nothing.

"Percy, I need to help my dad.." She began.

I shrugged,"Well, I'd expect you would, but what's the matter with that?"

She sighed and looked at me,"I need to help him fight Typhon. Poseidon isn't there, he's fixing his palace right now. Typhon is coming here through the water, which is Poseidon's strongest advantage...but since he's not there, I need to go he-"

"No." I shook my head,"No, let me go instead, I don't want you risking your life."

She shook her head,"Percy, you're needed here. Besides, Typhon is way too strong for even you."

I put both my hands on each side of her face,"I can't lose you again, Severa!"

She stared at me for a long time, as if waiting for me to say something else. Her eyes were glossy with tears and I sighed,"Not again."

She kissed me quickly. She pulled away looking into my eyes,"You won't Percy."

I shook my head and my hands moved to her waist and then she put her hands on my face,"Percy, I have to. If I don't, Typhon will come here and make it even more difficult."

I sighed shakily, she was right... I hated it.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly,"Promise me you'll make it back to me."

"I promise." She breathed into my shoulder.

I reluctantly let her go and she stepped away from me and looked at everyone and smiled,"I look forward to seeing monster dust all over the ground when I return."

Everyone laughed and she disappeared in lightning again.

I sighed as Annabeth and Grover patted my back,"She'll be okay, man." Grover whispered and I ran my hands through my hair.

Thalia came in,"Percy, come on, it's late afternoon. We've got visitors."

"Visitors?" I asked.

She nodded grimly,"A Titan wants to see you under a flag of truce. He has a message from Kronos."

Crap.

Severa~~

I appeared in the air above the Jersey Shore.

Then I immediatly saw a huge column of storm advancing toward the Hudson River.

I groaned, Where the hell was Poseidon? Of all times to be worried about a palace..

I flew over to Typhon and raised the water around him and he stopped talking and roared.

I made the water turn into a hurricane around Typhon, storm against storm.

Typhon tried hitting it but it only sucked him in. He slowly pulled his ugly arm out of it. I felt my energy draining.

Ares rode his chariot in front of Typhon and stabbed his face over and over again.

Artemis was shooting silver arrows at the monster.

Then, like a miracle, a conch horn sounded. Relief flood through me giving me a new energy.

The call of of the ocean...of Poseidon.

All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted and churned with 40 foot waves. Then a new chariot, pulled by huge hippocampi.

"NOW MY BRETHREN!" Roared Poseidon's voice so loud it could have caused an earthquake. It did ,I saw cracks erupt in the streets behind me as monsters fell through,the demigods stood there dumbstruck.

"STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!"

Then warriors burst from the water, riding the most bigass sharks I've ever seen, and on dragons and seahorses. Dolphins and whales then joined in the battle.

A legion of Cyclops joined and leading them was...

"Tyson?!" I shouted.

He was wearing full on battle armor, with Briares, the Hundred Handed One, following behind him.

They began throwing huge chains around Typhon, the weight of the Cyclops dragged him down. He roared yanking his arms and legs but it didn't help him.

All of the other gods felt renewed, including me. Ares stabbed his nose, Artemis and Apollo shot arrows of fire and silver like it was the first time entering the battle field today. Zeus kept pelting huge lightning bolts at Typhon, making him roar in agony. I helped Poseidon cover Typhon in huge waves, wrapping around him like a cacoon.

I kept the wave up and strong around him. While Poseidon opened a huge hole that was like a waterslide that led straight to Tartarus.

Typhon gave one last roar before he went under the huge whirlpool.

All the Gods and I cheered. I looked around , suddenly feeling dizzy and weak.

Before I knew what was happening, my eyes closed and I was falling.


	7. Chapter 7

well sadly this story is on it's way to a close! :( I know I know, but all good things must come to an end. Mad thanks to all my readers! Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

Percy~~

I was staring at Pandora's box... What do I do? Give up hope? I couldn't do that, not when we came this far. I was sitting on a bench thinking about this when Annabeth came running madly towards me.

I stood up and put the Pandora Box down,"What is it?"

She was panting, trying to catch her breath,"Se- Severa...help...Typhon...*takes breath of air* and fell..."

My eyes widened,"She fell?! What do you mean she fell?!"

She put her finger up and then gained back her composure,"She was helping the Gods defeat Typhon. They beat him, he's in Tartarus now. She used a lot of power to help Percy, I saw it on my video shield. A few seconds after they won, she fell out of the sky and disappeared in thin air. I sent demigods to look, but they didn't find her."

By this time, my eyes were bulging out, my jaw dropped ,my heart stopped. My blood seemed to pound in my ears, I finally found words,"W-where do you think she is?"

She looked at me with big eyes,"Percy, I think Kronos has her."

I'm sure my face was a cold glare by now,"We need to get to Olympus."

Severa~~

I woke up on a golden marble floor. I felt my head and winced, that would be a bump in the morning.

"You've finally awakened child."

My head shot up and I was facing Luke...well Kronos in Luke's body.

I glared as I stood up,"What am I doing here?"

He smirked,"I've captured you, isn't it obvious?"

I put my hands on my hips,"We defeated Typhon, Kronos. This war is almost over."

His smirk turned into a cold glare when I mentioned how we defeat Typhon, but he regained himself,"Indeed it is, as well as your Percy's life, young one."

I scowled,"Don't you dare threaten Percy."

He chuckled,"A little protective are we?"

I didn't respond, my jaw clenched and my eyes narrowed at this douche bag.

He went on,"Percy will realize you're gone and come racing to Mount Olympus, which is where we are right now. Then I will make him a deal. I give you back, he comes with me. We'll get his little Pandora's Box, I will force him to open it, the war will be over. I will be victorious."

I growled,"Percy is smarter than that."

He nodded,seeing my point,"Yes, yes he is. But his love for you is stronger. It won't take him long to know what he has to do."

I got out my sword,"You won't take Percy."

Then I ran at him with my sword raised. He easily blocked me,"It's no use. I have Luke's and my fighting skills combined. You have no chance." He pushed me and I stumbled back and fell.

I was about to get up but he landed on top of me.

I looked directly into his eyes, looking for a sign of Luke,"Luke, I know you're in there, you're stronger than this!"

Kronos glared and slapped me across the face.

I ignored the burning in my cheek,"Luke! FIGHT. BACK!"

Then Kronos' eyes turned blue and he blinked rapidly,"S-Severa?"

I grinned and he got off of me.

Then, he began having some sort of spazz attack and my eyes widened,"Luke, what's wrong?!"

"Kron- Kronos is ov-overpowering me. Severa, run!"

I got up and ran to the big doors, but they were locked. As I unlocked it I heard an evil chuckle,"You honestly thought poor Luke had a chance against me?"

I turned around and stood with my chin up,"Luke's stronger than you think, Kronos."

He shook his head,"No, no. He's a weakling, he can't escape."

Percy~~

I ran across the bridge to Olympus with Annabeth and Grover behind me, every step we took, the bridge broke.

We made it across and I ran as fast as I could to open the big golden doors.

When we stepped in, I saw Severa and Kronos glaring at each other.

I ran to her and hugged her,"Oh my gods I thought you were dead."

She wrapped her arms around me and mumbled,"I'm fine, but you need to leave."

I stepped back and stared at her with big eyes,"Why?"

Kronos smiled evilly,"Because, one of you is going to die today. I can assure you of that."

I wrapped my arm around her waist,"What do you mean, Kronos?"

He sighed,"Percy, I'll make you a deal. You come with me, Severa won't get hurt. You will open Pandora's Box for me and the war will end. I will be victorious, and you shall fight for me."

I glared,"I'm not crossing over."

He tilted his head,"So you'd rather have Severa get hurt, possibly killed? You wouldn't want that again would you Percy? To go through all that pain of losing her, knowing it's your fault?"

My glare softened and turned into a shocked expression. By the look of it, Kronos smiled satisfied, knowing he won.

Severa noticed and grabbed my face so I looked at her,"No, Percy. You don't want to do this."

I shook my head,"Severa, I have to."

She looked at me pleadingly,"No, Percy! There's got to be another way. We can't just give up-"

I stopped her from talking by putting my finger to her lips,"There is no other way. This is what has to be done."

A horrid look took over her face, and for once in her life, she looked scared and hopeless. I took her hands from my face and nodded at Kronos,"I'll go."

He smirked in victory as he motioned me to come closer. I walked to him and left Severa, Annabeth and Grover behind, dumbfounded. When Kronos turned around, I took out Riptide and was about to slash him when he turned around and blocked.

Kronos sighed,"I knew it would come down to this."

The fight between us began.

Severa, Annabeth and Grover's eyes all went wide when they saw what was going on. Severa got out SeaCross, Annabeth got her dagger and Grover began playing a gloomy tune with his reed pipes. Kronos threw me back against my father's throne and Severa was thrown against Hephaestus' lazy boy throne.

"Defense mode activated."

Uh oh.

Missils began shooting out of Hephaestus' throne, Severa got out of the way, and Kronos got electrocuted when he touched it. I took the chance and attacked him. He threw me down and Annabeth came behind but he turned around and stabbed her in the stomach. Her eyes went wide as she gasped. My breath stopped. No no no no.

She fell to the ground and Severa's mouth was hanging open. Grover looked so pale I'm surprised he didn't pass out.

As for me, I couldn't breathe.

Kronos sighed and shook his head as he turned around,"Such a shame, having to waste all this young talent."

Severa ran at him, furious and began slashing quickly. She was doing pretty good until he threw her and she went back, hitting the double doors at the fell to the ground with a loud thud and her body went limp.

Grover ran over to Annabeth and I ran over to Severa.

She turned over, gripped her ribs with a look on her face like she had just been stabbed 1,000 times.

"Severa, baby, stay with me." I whispered. She shut her eyes tight and I picked her up carefully and noticedher stomach and head was bleeding gold blood. I ran over to Grover and Annabeth.

Grover was playing a tune that was growing grass around Annabeth.

I looked at Annabeth and shook my head,"How many times do you have to save my life?"

She smiled a little as tears filled her eyes,"As many as it takes Seaweed Brain."

I laughed a little, tears coming in my eyes. The two girls I loved were bleeding to death.

I turned around and glared at Kronos,"You're about to pay."

I ran at him with my sword and fought furiously. I have never fought this hard before it surprised myself. Grover was feeding Annabeth and Severa ambrosia, but it only did so much. I continued fighting, but I slowly felt myself draining. Kronos sensed it, because he pushed harder and I finally fell to the ground.

"Percy!" Severa shouted.

Kronos smirked and bent down to whisper,"Now I'm going to kill those you love."

He turned around to stab Annabeth first, but she brought her dagger up and blocked him. I couldn't believe how she found the strength. Her face was one of determination I hadn't seen before. Something had over taken her to bring her past the pain and past the wound..

She looked at him,"Luke I know you're in there. It's time to come out and fight against him. You're stronger than this!"

Kronos shook his head furiously,"Shut up girl!"

Annabeth ignored him,"Luke, remember me and Thalia? Your best friends? We would hang out, fight together and train together. We were a family."

That broke him down, Luke's blue eyes came and he blinked,"Annabeth?! Are you okay?"

She smiled, blinking away tears and nodded,"I am now Luke."

He smiled, then he screamed in pain and I got up and ran over,"Luke, what's happening?"

He rolled over,"G-give me the dagger."

I shook my head,"No, Luke, don't do that. There's gotta be another way, man."

He shook his head,"No P-Percy. Just do it."

I ran over and got the dagger and gave it to him. Then he began fighting with himself. He looked as if he were convulsing. His eyes kept flashing blue to gold, gold to blue.

"DROP THE DAGGER LUKE...No, it's time for you to be destroyed, Kronos!... LUKE, HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS...You're weak, Kronos. You always were." Luke was shouting and gripping the dagger so tight his knuckles began turning pale.

By now, Annabeth was shouting with tears in her eyes,"LUKE, DO IT! TIME'S RUNNING OUT."

She looked over at Severa, whose eyes were closing and her breathing got slower. She began glowing. Grover began playing a tune on his reed pipes, making roots wrap around Luke.

Then Luke fell to the ground with roots all around him and pointed at Severa,"S-Severa! Y-you have to do it! Stab me in the heart! I-I'm not strong enough."

I ran over,"Dude let me do it!"

He shook his head,"I need a God to do it! You'll die if you do it!"

I looked over at Severa, she was looking at me with droopy but pleading eyes. She nodded weakly and I ran over and picked her up.

I set her down next to Luke and held her hand as I handed her the dagger.

I looked into her eyes and she looked at mine, I whispered,"You'll be okay, right?"

She half smiled, "I don't know, but there's only one way to find out."


	8. Chapter 8

So it's like 1am and I can't sleep worth a darn. So I decided to award you all with the second to last chapter of this story. Thus the next chapter will officially end the series! The next story I'm really trying to work on is my Hunger Games story. Starring the ever sexy Finnick Odair! And also my Harry Potter story! So if you wanna show me some love ,head on over and check them out and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy this one and remember reviews are always welcome!

* * *

Percy~

I stared at Severa with worried eyes smiling weakly,"Promise you'll be okay."

She sighed happily,"I promise Percy."

She gripped the dagger tighter and stared at Luke with eyes,"You're sure this will work?"

He half smiled, but there was pain in it,"I am. Do it Severa."

She sighed and whispered,"I'm sorry Luke."

I gripped her other hand tightly, making sure not to let go. She held the dagger above him and plunged it into his heart. Luke screamed in pain, but it sounded almost like an echo, it was both him and Kronos screaming in agony. Suddenly He began to flow, that's when Severa began screaming.

I stared at Severa,"Sev what's wrong?" She just responded with more screaming, she dropped the dagger and her body began convulsing. Grover and Annabeth came over.

Annabeth dropped down next to me,"Kronos' spirit is attacking her!"

My eyes bulged out of my head,"What do we do?!"

Annabeth shook her head with tears in her eyes,"There's nothing we can do!"

I looked at Severa, her body shaking, her piercing screams and tears streaming down her face, her eyes flashing all different colors.

"Baby, you'll be okay, just stay with me." I croaked through tears, holding her hand with both of mine.

"P-PERCY!" She screamed and it tore my heart into pieces.

"What is it, Severa?" I whispered.

"He's a-attacking me!" She cried, I felt my tears drop,"Baby, fight back. I'm so sorry."

She groaned loudly then let out the most horrific sound you can imagine as her back arched in an awkward manner. A golden light surrounded her causing us to look away. Once the light dimmed we looked and saw the light turned into dust. She was quiet , too quiet , and her eyes were closed..her mouth went slack and slowly a trickle of ...blue blood came out?

I tilted her head up with my hand,"Baby, open your eyes please. You're okay. Baby wake up." I whispered desperately.

She opened them barely and smiled,"I-is he g-gone?"

I smiled a teary smile and nodded,"You beat him, sweetheart."

She laughed quietly , groaning as it caused her pain.

There was a bright flash, as all of the Gods appeared.

Apollo ran over and tried to push me out of the way but I didn't let go.

"Percy, I need to help her now, move over." He said, all serious.

I glared but moved over, going to her other side so I could still hold her hand.

He touched her stomach and whispered something in Greek. A green light was passing through her body and then went into her mouth. She took a breath and her eyes opened completely. Her beautiful blue eyes.

I smiled widely and hugged her, I felt Annabeth and Grover join in.

I heard Severa laughing and backed up so I could stare at her. Her hair was a mess and there was some dirt on her face, but she looked as beautiful as ever.

I heard Apollo whisper something to Annabeth as I looked at him,"Thanks."

He winked,"No prob." Then he turned back to Annabeth.

I looked back to Severa and smiled,"I thought that you were going to die."

She rolled her eyes,"When are you gonna learn that you can't get rid of me?"

I smirked,"I could get used to that id-" but I was cut off by her lips on mine.

Our lips moved in sync together, molded together perfectly. We heard someone clear their voice and turned and saw Zeus.

He sighed,"As heartwarming as this is, you two, it's forbidden, a Goddess and a demigod."

Severa's eyebrows furrowed,"Dad, you can't just make an exception?"

He looked at her with pity and shook his head,"I'm sorry, I can't. It's law."

We looked at each other, both of us scared.

Then Apollo raised his hand,"Um, it's kinda funny... as I was healing her, I found out...She's not a Goddess anymore."

"What?" The voices in the room said simultaneously. What an echo...

He chuckled,"Kronos, when his spirit attacked her, he killed whatever power she had as a Goddess. So she's a demigod again, or whatever you call a mix of god and nereid. She's still immortal though."

"Royala Nereid." Annabeth stated.

Apollo smiled at her,"Yep, that!"

Severa stared at me with eyes of excitement as I smiled back with equal emotion.

"We can be together!" She whispered as if she couldn't believe it. I nodded and captured her lips again.

" Guys... Guys...yo lovebirds!" We heard Grover say behind us. He shook his head. Mumbling something about over active hormones. I felt Severa take her hand and pull away from me as she flipped Grover off and kissed me again. Everyone, including myself laughed. Yup Severa will always be Severa.


	9. Chapter 9

Severa~~

1 Week Later

Everything has pretty much gone back to normal. Everyone's returned to camp, training and working on last minute fixes with the camp.

Kronos is, well, who knows where. All we know is that he is technically not dead. But by the next time he arises, most of us will be dead by then.

It's been a pretty crazy...3 years?bits insane to think its been that long! I've went from Demi God,Royala neried to Goddess back to Royala neried! Throw in being a slave a few times and you have the next best seller!

I was sitting on the pier that was by. Percy's cabin when I felt hands cover my eyes .

"Guess who?" came that voice that I loved so much.

"Hmm, can you give me a hint?" I smiled and heard him chuckle behind me.

"The boy who is crazy in love with you."

I pretended to think and then I removed his hands and turned around,"Well look who it is, Percy Jackson."

He smirked and pulled me into him and our foreheads touched,"It's so amazing to have you to myself from now on."

I smiled and tore my eyes from his lips looking into his seagreen eyes that I've become so familiar with,"It is. "

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I stopped him placing a finger on his lips.

He pulled my hand off his mouth only to softly kiss my finger tips instead. He said,"You do know what time it is right?"

I smirked at him looking away,"Maybe..."

He pouted,"Severa!"

I laughed and hugged him,"Happy Birthday Perce."

He smiled this time actually getting to kiss me. I whispered against his lips,"What do you want for your birthday?"

He shook his head mumbling,"I already have all I need."

I rolled my eyes pulling away,"Don't be so corny, come on." I pulled on his hand toward the dining pavilion.

I cleared my throat. The torches were lit to reveal everyone jumping up shouting "SURPRISE!"

Percy smiled and shook his head looking down at me,"Did you plan this?"

"Hey! We helped!" I turned around and saw Annabeth and Grover

walking up to us.

I turned back around hugging him around his waist,"Happy birthday babe."

He kissed my hair and chuckled,"You really are amazing."

I shrugged laughing,"Dayum straight."

I heard Clarisse clear her throat in a microphone,"I believe the birthday boy should get a dance with his girlfriend?"

Percy's smile grew wider as he took my hand and we walked to the middle of everyone.

We wrapped our arms around each other as Finally by Fergie began playing and we just swayed to the music.

I looked up at him and saw him smiling. I smirked,"What are you smiling about Jackson?"

He shrugged and smiled back,"I'm just going over all the reasons I love you."

I rolled my eyes but blushed,"You're quite the gentleman yourself."

He kissed my nose and I smiled,"We've had some crazy times, eh?"

He chuckled,"Definitely. But it was all worth it. I got you."

I kissed his nose this time,"And I got you."

He sighed happily,"We'll never have a normal relationship, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, we were still swaying to the music, as others began dancing around us I answered,"What do you think?"

He snorted shaking his head. As the music played on we just stared at each other for a little bit.

"Can you believe how much we've been through?" He whispered and I shook my head resting my head on his chest as he held me close. "But it was worth it." I whispered back to him.

I heard the smile in his voice,"It really was, Severa. It really was."

The End~

* * *

Wahhhhh it's over! I'm somewhat sad to see this one finally be over :/ but I figured I would leave with a bit of fluff. I really hoped y'all enjoyed these stories as much as I have! And mad thanks to ALL of my reviewers from " Over Your Shoulder." "By Your Heart, I'm Here." and "I Am The Storm." Some of y'all have stuck by me from beginning to end! I appreciate that sooooooo much you have no idea!

Love ya!

Candis.


End file.
